


Anger Leads To Hate

by DarkShade



Series: The Dark [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Dark Magic, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Possession, Post-Season/Series 03, Time Bureau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: A small magical accident affects Gideon, still grieving the loss of Rip, in more ways than one.Companion story to In The Dark.These can be read in either order as they don't intersect at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ams75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/gifts).



> This is all the fault of AMS75 for encouraging me to write it.  
> I intend adding more chapters to this and In The Dark but for now enjoy.

_“This is not my fault.”_

_“Whose fault is it?”_

_“How was I to know the spell would do this?”_

_“I don’t know, maybe researching it properly would have helped.”_

_“Who is she?”_

_“I think...I think that’s Gideon.”_

_“She’s right. How do you know that?”_

_“I told you she uploaded me and that was exactly how she looked. How do you know?”_

_“I saw her in Rip’s mind.”_

 

Something was wrong.

Everything felt small, compact. 

She was trapped.

She finally managed to find the command in order to get a visual and realised instantly what was wrong. 

She was wrong.

She was human – trapped in a prison of flesh, blood and bone.

The scream that came from her was primal, filled with a horror she never knew she could experience and it echoed around the room.

“Gideon,” a woman called to her, “Gideon, calm down. You’re safe. I promise you’re safe.”

Shaking Gideon breathed, “Captain?”

“I’m here, Gideon. You’re safe,” the woman soothed softly.

Gideon shook her head, “No, Captain...Captain...”

“I don’t think it’s you she wants, Sara,” a man said before he rested his hand on what she worked out was her arm, “Gideon, it’s me Ray. I know you’re probably scared right now but it’s going to be alright.”

“Captain?” she called again.

Ray shook his head sadly, “I’m sorry, Gideon but Rip is gone. Do you remember?”

“No,” Gideon whispered looking up at the man, “He can’t be.”

Gently he slid his arms beneath her, “We need to get you to the medical bay to make sure you’re alright.”

Allowing Ray to help her up Gideon looked around seeing the others standing watching them. She knew who they were but right now that information couldn’t be accessed.

“Come on,” Ray said starting her forward, keeping her upright as her legs (she had legs?) shook.

 

Ray walked the human version of Gideon to the medical bay worried by how confused she appeared to be but then again she had just gone through a complete transformation. Changing from an AI controlling a timeship to a human had to be extremely traumatic.

He knew it was probably worse because she was still grieving for Rip.

It wasn’t noticeable unless you were paying attention but Gideon hadn’t been the same since Rip has sacrificed himself to protect them. She seemed less chirpy in her replies, there was a slight delay in her response to certain requests and jellybeans were no longer able to be fabricated.

“Here,” he helped Gideon onto the seat before placing the cuff around her wrist, “Just rest, okay.”

Gideon nodded. Her expression remained as blank as it had been since she left the bridge.

“Okay,” Ray mused to himself as he looked at the screen, frowning as it didn’t seem to be coming on, “Give me a minute to get this working.”

“It works like this,” she said with a slight wave of her free hand.

Ray jumped as the scans started suddenly realising that Gideon may have been human but she clearly was still in control of the ship.

Waiting for the scans to be completed Ray studied the woman who had come into being suddenly as she stared into space. He could see the tears in her eyes and wanted to give her a hug but, despite the fact she’d allowed him to help her here, Ray was sure that she would shy away from any kind of physical comfort he would offer. There was only one person she wanted right now.

As the system scanned Gideon Zari appeared in the doorway.

“How is she?”

Ray shrugged, “I’m betting more than a little traumatised right now. Suddenly human and Rip isn’t here to help her through it.”

“Were they that close?” Zari asked.

“They were together for about fifteen years,” Ray replied, “He’s the one person she knows best. They had a close relationship. He always treated her like she was already human.”

“Well Sara is getting Constantine to check what happened,” Zari told him, “And calling the Bureau.”

Ray frowned, glancing back to where Gideon was still ignoring them, “Why?”

“Because as far as we know nothing like this has happened before,” Zari replied, “This is kind of big so she wants their input.”

It made sense but Ray wasn’t sure Gideon would see it that way.

The beep confirming the end of the scans pulled his attention back to Gideon. Ray moved back to her side with Zari following him.

“You are completely healthy,” Ray told her with what he hoped was a comforting smile.

“Why do I feel so heavy?” she asked, “Why do my eyes feel hot and I can’t keep them open?”

“Because you’re tired,” Zari explained, “You need to get some sleep.”

Gideon looked a little confused as though she was trying to understand the concept. Zari took her hand and smiled comfortingly.

“Close your eyes,” Zari said gently, resting her other hand on Gideon’s hair and stroking soothingly, “Just relax and take deep breaths.”

Ray watched as Zari soothed the former AI until she fell asleep.

 

“You can’t do that,” Ray argued, arms crossed as he stared at Ava who had arrived a few minutes before.

“Ray,” Sara said softly, “I know you want to protect Gideon, so do I but that was some seriously dark magic that made her human. We have to be sure she’s...”

“What?” Ray demanded when Sara trailed off.

Looking uncomfortable Sara grimaced, “Ray, she was an AI and is now human. It’s never happened before and considering how it happened it needs to be studied.”

“She,” Ray snapped, “Gideon isn’t an ‘it’, Sara. Even as an AI she was never it.”

Sara took a deep breath, “Ray, considering everything that has happened we just need to make sure there is nothing that’s going to bite us in the ass. Again.”

Ray let out an annoyed sigh, “Rip would never have allowed this.”

“Rip isn’t here,” Sara reminded him, “This is my call and I’ve made it. Gideon will be escorted back to the Bureau by Ava and her people. We’ll follow and stay until all tests are finished.”

Shaking his head Ray walked out the room wishing he could slam the door.

*********************************************

Gideon stood at the window staring out across the city. She had been confused and scared when the Time Bureau agents had pulled her off her ship with Sara Lance telling her it was going to be alright.

“Gideon?”

Without turning Gideon stated, “I do not want company, Miss Lance.”

“I know this is unsettling, Gideon,” Sara said, “But I’m the Captain and I’m responsible for the crew.”

Gideon turned on her, “You are not my Captain. My Captain is gone because of you, because of the people you have allowed to imprison me. Just as you allowed them to imprison him.”

Sara stepped back at the anger in Gideon’s voice, “Rip made his own choices.”

“Do you truly believe that?” Gideon demanded, “You allowed Bennett to take over the Time Bureau cosying up to him by throwing away the man who had done nothing but protect you.”

“Gideon, I know how close you and Rip were but you have to admit a lot of the things he did were questionable,” Sara tried to placate her, “Look what he did to Ava.”

“Ah yes,” Gideon retorted, “And did either of you actually allow him to explain? No, you did not because you wanted to be in the right,” she turned her back again, “Leave, Miss Lance I do not want company. Especially yours.”

Turning away again she waited for the woman to leave. Once she was alone Gideon lay down on the bed shoved in the corner of the small room (cell) she had been placed in curling around the pillow.

“Why did you leave me, Captain?” she whispered sadly.

This transformation from AI to human had been terrifying, she had been pulled from her ship in more ways than one and the wave of human emotions that hit her was overwhelming. She needed Rip. All their years together he would be able to help her understand what this was, he would be able to make her feel better, he would hug her tightly until she was ready to face the world but he wasn’t here.

He had been taken from her.

Because the people who were holding her prisoner would not listen or help stop a creature they had spent a long time denying existed.

A burning heat filled her, she had the urge to throw something and realised this was what real anger felt like. It was not the replica frustration or annoyance she felt as an AI. It flowed through her and Gideon sat up. 

Rip Hunter, her Captain, had done everything he could to protect the timeline, to protect both the Legends and the Bureau but neither would listen to him. He had spent most of his life learning how to do so, he had lost everything for that purpose and both had thrown him to one side as though he meant nothing.

The Legends and the Bureau....

Both acted as though they were perfect, that they had the right to continue without his guidance.

Standing again and moving to the window to look out across the city Gideon knew why she was human now.

She had been made human to destroy them.

 

“Our team are looking at the information you gave us,” Ava said when Sara returned from visiting Gideon, “They’ll start their tests in the morning.”

Sara frowned, “I don’t think she’ll be very co-operative unfortunately.”

“I know,” Ava sighed, “But once she understands that it’s necessary before we can let her go then hopefully she’ll start working with us. How are the rest of the Legends doing with this?”

“Well, the ship doesn’t seem to be operational right now,” Sara replied, “Once it got us here everything shut down. Ray and Zari are looking at it. They think it’s because Gideon is no longer there.”

“We can look into replacing the AI,” Ava promised her.

Sara sighed, “Thanks. So, how about dinner?”

Shutting down her computer Ava nodded, “That sounds great.”

Walking out together through the Bureau they ran into Ray and Zari who were hurrying towards them.

“What’s wrong?” Ray demanded worry in his eyes.

Confused Sara shrugged, “Nothing. We’re going for dinner.”

“But you called us,” Zari replied, “You said it was urgent.”

Turning to Ava, who looked as confused as she was, Sara jumped when everything around them suddenly shut down.

“Report,” Ava snapped to the room in general.

“All power has gone down,” a voice called.

“What about the back-up generator?”

Silence followed for a few moments before someone answered, “It’s down too.”

Before anyone else could speak all computer screens suddenly lit up and Gideon appeared on them.

“Gideon?” Sara gasped.

“This organisation is no longer required,” Gideon stated, her voice cold, “I am giving one warning. Disband and I will leave you alone but continue to interfere with the timeline and I will destroy you.”

“Gideon, what are you doing?” Sara demanded.

“To those who call themselves Legends,” Gideon continued, “Your days of pretending you are making things better by breaking them are over. You will no longer be permitted to travel through time.”

“The Waverider,” Ray cried, turning he began to run with Sara and Zari at his back.

Reaching the hanger where the ship had been berthed they reached it just in time to see it disappear.

Sara stared at the empty space for several moments turning when she heard Constantine call her. 

He skidded to a halt in front of them, “We have a problem with Gideon.”

“We guessed that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gideon sat in the Captain’s chair of the Waverider, setting it to autopilot before she stood to look out at the flowing green of the temporal zone. She was relieved to be back on her ship but it didn’t feel right. He wasn’t with her and without him the ship felt so lonely. It had been lonely even when it was full because he had left.

The others hadn’t talked to her unless they needed something and they never listened when she had an opinion instead only wanting information.

The others were like her former Captains.

But Rip, he had always talked to her, argued with her and listened to her suggestions.

They had been a team.

“I miss you, Captain,” Gideon whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

“I miss you too,” Rip’s voice made her spin to find him leaning against the wall at the parlour. He was dressed all in black, in what appeared to be the same clothes he had worn when they had used the Cognitive Intrusion on him.

“I don’t understand,” she breathed moving closer, “How are you here? You were gone.”

Pushing off the wall he shrugged, “Because you need me, Gideon just like I always needed you.”

Moving to him Gideon smiled, “I thought I would never see you again.”

Dodging around her before she could touch him Rip studied the console, “So, you escaped the Bureau’s prison,” he gave a slight smile, “I’m very proud.”

Gideon felt a blush cover her cheeks, “I was not staying there. They claimed they wanted to check how I became human, if it was dangerous but I know they were lying. They wanted to use me,” sadness covered her face, “Like they used you.”

“You’re right,” he moved standing behind her. His hands resting at her waist, close but not quite touching, “They would have tested you, enslaved you, hurt you while the Legends would just leave you in their hands.”

Turning to look at him Gideon whispered, “Just as they left you.”

His hand traced the air by her cheek, “And that’s why you’re going to destroy them.”

“For you,” Gideon told him.

Rip smiled at her, “My wonderful Gideon, you cared for me all our years together and now you’re doing it once more.”

She sighed shaking her head, “I don’t know how to begin.”

“Yes, you do.”

Looking up at him a smile touched her lips, “The Vanishing Point.”

 

The Vanishing Point, or more accurately, what was left of it hung before her and Gideon thought of her siblings who had died when the Occulus had exploded.

“I know how much work this will be,” Rip said softly, “But you can do this, Gideon. They will not heed your warning.”

“I know,” she replied before turning to him once more, “I can rebuild what I need but it will take some time.”

Rip chuckled, “That is one thing you don’t need to worry about here.”

“Will you be with me?” Gideon asked softly.

He shook his head, “I can’t be here at all times but when you really need me I will. You can do this, Gideon I believe in you completely.”

Taking a deep breath Gideon pulled together everything she needed before she headed to work.

*********************************************

“So what is it?”

Constantine sighed, “The most likely thing is...the best translation I can give you is ‘Whisperer’. It’s a creature that latches onto people who are grieving and uses their sorrow to cause havoc.”

Sara shook her head, “Gideon has been human for barely a day.”

“But she became human while we finished with the demon pig thing,” Ray noted, making Constantine roll his eyes, “Could that have been when it found her?”

Constantine nodded, “When Gideon became human all her emotions would have been completely exposed. Her grief especially would have screamed out to any creatures and demons that are attracted to that sort of thing.”

“Her grief?” Sara asked frowning in thought.

Ray nodded, “Some of us miss Rip.”

Sara winced slightly at the rebuke, “I don’t talk about him but I do miss him, Ray. Right now however Gideon is our priority. If this is something using her grief then we need to find a way to stop it.”

“We need to find her first,” Zari noted, “Which I doubt will be easy considering she took the ship.”

“Alright,” Ava said, “Gideon said that we had to disband or she would come for us. Then we make sure she comes for us.”

Constantine stared at them all before he sighed, “Well I can see this going to buggery pretty quickly.”

“Me too,” Ray agreed.

 

Sara watched the others leave rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“This isn’t your fault,” Ava reminded her softly, “You do know that, don’t you?”

Sara nodded, “I should have paid more attention to Gideon after we destroyed Mallus. I knew how attached Rip was to her and when we went into his mind I saw how he saw her.”

“Gideon’s an AI,” Ava said before correcting herself, “Was an AI. You didn’t talk to your sister’s phone after she died to see if it was doing okay.”

Sara pushed her hand through her hair, “You’re right but I also could have handled her transformation better. I should have brought her to you and not had the agents take her. It’s what happened to Rip and I should have known how she would react to it.”

“Your Artificial Intelligence suddenly became human,” Ava cried, “It’s enough to throw anyone, even someone who’s seen everything you have.”

“But now she’s coming after us,” Sara reminded her, “And if Rip was bad when he was evil I am not looking forward to having Gideon as our enemy.”

Ava folded her arms, “Every agent will be on the lookout for her. Gideon is smart but let’s face it she’s only just become human. She has had no physical training. Even Gary could probably take her in a fight.”

Rubbing her hands across her face again Sara nodded, “You’re right. Okay, time to get back to work,” she frowned, “I have no ship.”

Ava patted her shoulder, “We’ll work something out.”

*********************************************

“They did not listen to me,” Gideon frowned as she studied the information before her, “They are still interfering in the timeline. And the ‘Legends’ are working for them.”

“You knew they wouldn’t do as you told them. Especially the Legends,” Rip noted from where he was lounging nearby, “This is the same collection of morons who actually broke time then thought they had the right to try to fix it. The same group who are responsible for my having to sacrifice my life when they deliberately released a Time Demon.”

Sighing sadly Gideon rubbed her eyes, “I can’t allow them to continue but how do I do it?”

“You watched me for years,” Rip reminded her as he bounced to his feet, “And have access to everything the Time Masters ever did. Not to mention you’re you, Gideon. You can stop them, you can burn the Time Bureau to the ground.”

“I...”

“For me,” he breathed standing right behind her, “You promised you would do this for me.”

Turning to look up at him Gideon felt tears prick her eyes, “I want to, Captain. I’m just...”

“What?” he asked gently, his hand stroking just beside her cheek.

“I’m scared,” she admitted, “I’m scared I’ll disappoint you. I’m scared you will leave me again.”

Rip looked down at her, his head tilted slightly in thought, “There is one thing we can do. It will give you the strength you need and we will be linked forever.”

“There is?”

Rip nodded, “Let’s return to the ship. We will need somewhere you will be comfortable to link us.”

Gideon smiled and started back to the Waverider hoping whatever he had in mind would give her the strength to finish her mission.

 

“Okay,” Rip said gently when he joined her in what had been his room, “You should change into something loose and comfortable. Once you’re ready lie in the centre of the bed and I’ll give you the strength you need.”

Gideon nodded and found a large t-shirt along with a pair of leggings which she quickly changed into before she slid onto the bed. Lying back against the pillows Gideon took several deep breaths.

“Are you ready?” Rip asked softly from nearby.

“Yes, Captain,” she replied.

He appeared above her, “Just relax, Gideon. There’s nothing to worry about, I would never hurt you. You know that.”

“I do.”

“Then relax and just let it happen,” he breathed close to her ear, “I’ll be with you forever this way.”

Gideon felt her heart begin to race, her breathing becoming erratic but she didn’t move still looking up at her Captain who smiled down at her.

“Are you ready, Gideon?” Rip asked, “Because I am.”

Gideon’s fingers gripped the sheet she was laying upon for a few seconds before she nodded. Rip smiled at her again and he moved closer. Tilting his head as though to kiss her Rip turned to mist and Gideon gasped as he flowed into her. Gideon’s fingers tore through the sheet, her back arched against the bed as her body became ice-cold before raging fire burned through her.

“Rip!!!!” she screamed while she writhed on the bed.

“Hold on,” his voice whispered to her, “Just a little longer and soon you’ll have the strength you’ll need to destroy the Bureau and the Legends for me. Hold on for me, Gideon.”

Finally it ended and Gideon took a deep breath, she felt the power flow through her not knowing her eyes were glowing bright red before returning to normal after a few seconds.

“How do you feel?” Rip asked, making her turn to where he stood leaning against the wall.

Gideon sat up and smiled at him, “I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” he walked across the room to her, “I know that you once cared for these people, at my request. Are you sure you’re prepared for what you must do?”

Gideon stood and looked up at him, “They took you from me. They treated me like I didn’t matter and they act as though they have some divine right to run riot through the timeline.”

Rip smiled.

“I will burn them to the ground for you,” Gideon promised, “I will give you the peace you deserve, Captain.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m not sure I’m ready,” Gideon whispered while she sat staring at the information before her.

“You are,” Rip assured her from his seat, “This is what we have been preparing for, Gideon. It’s time to take the first step in destroying the Time Bureau,” he frowned suddenly, “Unless you no longer want to do this for me?”

Gideon spun to him, “Of course I do,” she cried distraught he thought that, “I will turn them to ashes but I’m just...”

Moving to her Rip drew his hand along the air at her cheek, “What?”

“You always said that the first step can be the hardest,” Gideon reminded him, “What if I do something wrong? What if I am not strong enough to do this?”

“You have always been the strongest one of us,” Rip smiled at her, “You are brilliant, Gideon and I know that you will not let me down.”

Gideon sighed in relief at his reassuring words, “As long as you are with me, Captain then I can do anything.”

“My avenging angel,” he breathed, “You will set the world on fire and they will worship you because of the light you will bring them. But I’m the only one who truly loves you.”

Closing her eyes Gideon tilted her head towards him relaxing as she took comfort in his closeness, even if he could never actually touch her.

“Now,” Rip said softly, “You have to change. If you’re going to be my avenging angel you have to look the part.”

 

Gideon stood on the bridge of the Waverider, ready to take the first step in destroying the Time Bureau and the idiots who called themselves Legends.

Her long hair was tied back from her face and she checked the new clothes she had fabricated for herself. Her long black dress was made of similar material that some of the Legends outfits were and it fitted her perfectly allowing her ease of movement along with protection. The knee-high boots she wore were soft leather and she had a knife hidden in her left one just in case, the same as Rip always would.

“You look powerful,” Rip told her, “And beautiful. I am in awe of you already, Gideon. I know when you walk in there you will make me proud.”

Gideon felt a blush cover her cheeks at his praise before she nodded, “I shall do my best.”

“It’s time,” Rip said, “I will be with you every step of the way.”

She turned to her Captain, “I’m ready.”

“You need to add it,” Rip told her, “They will know you are my avenging angel if you’re wearing it.”

Gideon chuckled, “You have always had a flare for the dramatic, Captain.”

He shrugged smiling when she picked up the cloak that had been fabricated with the rest of the outfit. Gideon fixed it ensuring it rested properly over her shoulders before raising the hood.

“Let’s go.”

*********************************************

Ava looked up when someone knocked on her door, relieved for a small break from the reports she was looking through.

“Hey,” she greeted Sara, “I didn’t realise you were back. How did the mission go?”

Sara shrugged, “We came, we saw and we kicked ass. Pretty standard these days. How’re things going here?”

“Odd.”

Sara frowned confused at the answer grabbing the seat across from Ava, “Odd how?”

“There have been several aberrations appear then disappear just as fast in the past few months,” Ava explained, “All in Victorian London.”

“Not a place I like,” Sara noted before musing, “I wonder why that’s happening. Aberrations fixing themselves isn’t the norm.”

Ava nodded, “I know but unfortunately they’re gone before we can get a proper fix on them.”

Sara frowned in thought before she asked what she’d come to talk about, “Has there been any sightings?”

“No,” Ava sighed, “It’s been months since she made her threat but we’ve been going on business as usual since then.”

“I don’t like it,” Sara said before elaborating, “Gideon may have only been human a short time but she was with Rip for years and I’ll bet learned from him. She will come after us so we have to be prepared.”

Ava nodded, “I know.”

As if on cue alarms began to sound.

“What is it?” Sara demanded.

Ava winced, “I think Gideon has just resurfaced. One of our back-up facilities is under attack.”

 

Heat assaulted them the moment the portal opened just outside the burning building and Sara winced. She turned to look around seeing Ava moving instantly to one of the agents running out the building to safety.

“You’re sure this will work?” she asked Constantine.

He nodded, “If I can get close enough to her then I can get rid of the Whisperer.”

“Okay,” Sara grimaced, running into a burning building was not top of her bucket list but they needed to stop Gideon before she did something she regretted, “Ava?”

“Ready,” she joined them.

The three of them moved towards the door, Ava grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall and used it to clear a path for them through the flames. 

“Agent Bruce said she’s in the main office, you can see almost all of the building from there,” Ava told them.

They followed Ava up the stairs trying to breathe as little smoke as possible. Sara glanced over to see Constantine readying himself to get rid of the creature that was infecting Gideon. She hoped it worked.

Ava suddenly paused and Sara spotted Gideon standing in the middle of the flames consuming the building. She was dressed all in black, the flames making her glow with an unearthly ethereal radiance. Despite the situation Sara had to admit how gorgeous she looked.

“Is this close enough?” Sara asked.

Constantine nodded, “The spell should work from here.”

“Then do it,” Ava snapped.

He frowned at her before starting to chant softly. Sara gripped her weapons tightly waiting. She knew they would have to look after the former AI and Sara was ready to do so. She turned confused when Constantine began to swear, “What?” 

“It’s not a Whisperer,” he told her as he patted his coat, “Where are they?”

“What are you looking for?” Sara demanded.

He shook his head, “I need glasses.”

“Why?” Ava cried.

Constantine rolled his eyes, “I’ll explain later.”

Ava pulled out the sunglasses she had in her pocket and handed them over. Constantine produced a small packet of what appeared to be salt and sprinkled something over them before he put them on.

“Oh no,” he breathed as he studied Gideon, “This is bad, this is really really bad.”

The two women stared at him, “What?”

He handed Sara the glasses who put them on and stared in astonishment at what she saw, she slid them off handing them to Ava.

“What...” was all she could manage to say.

Constantine turned to them, “We need to get out of here now before she sees us.”

Sara frowned glancing at Ava who nodded. Slowly they retreated from the building hearing the portal as they reached the stairs. Gideon had left the building.

 

“How?” Sara asked as she sat on the couch in Ava’s office with Ava, Constantine, Ray and Zari, “Just how?”

Ray and Zari frowned in confusion before Ray asked, “What happened?”

“I tried to separate Gideon from the Whisperer,” Constantine explained, “But it didn’t work so I checked why using a spell and some glasses to see what isn’t normally perceived.”

“And what did you see?” Zari demanded.

Sara frowned, “We saw Rip.”

“What?” Ray and Zari cried in unison.

“What you saw was the visage of Rip Hunter,” Constantine explained.

Sara let out a snort, “Evil Rip at that.” All heads turned to her and she shrugged explaining, “It looked like Rip when he was under Thawne’s influence.”

“Anyway,” Ava encouraged Constantine to continue.

He nodded at her, “It isn’t a Whisperer which has attached itself to Gideon. With the Whisperer we had a chance to free her but now...”

“What is it?” Ray asked concern filling his voice.

Constantine sighed, “This creature is in some ways like the Whisperer. It latches on to a person who is grieving but it needs one who is completely pure. Usually it attaches itself to a child but waiting for the kid to grow up means it loses its grip when the kid makes friends and socialises.”

“Gideon is technically an adult,” Ray noted.

“And grieving,” Zari added, “And newly human so as pure as they come.”

Constantine nodded, “It’s using her memories and his face to act like Rip Hunter. He’s feeding her grief, persuading her to destroy those who took the real one away from her. And it gets worse.”

Ray frowned, “How does it get worse?”

“It’s already linked with her,” Constantine told them.

“What does that mean?” Zari asked.

Constantine shook his head, “It means that Gideon has accepted he is truly Rip and allowed him to create a bond with her. It’s a connection that only she can break but she won’t and there is only one person who could persuade her to.”

“Rip,” Sara whispered sadly.

Constantine nodded, “If we can’t break the link then we have to kill her. That’s assuming we can get anywhere near her.”

“This gets even worse,” Ava said, “Doesn’t it?”

“We already know she can control the ship and computers,” he continued, “The link it created will give her abilities that will only grow stronger the longer she is connected.”

“Then we’re actually screwed,” Zari noted.

*********************************************

Gideon stepped back onto the Waverider feeling lighter than she had in weeks. She’d done it, she’d managed to destroy one of the Bureau’s facilities.

She turned to where Rip was standing smiling proudly at her.

“You were incredible,” he told her.

Gideon beamed with pride, “It was just one of many.”

“I,” Rip stated as he stepped towards her, “Have never been so proud of you. You were magnificent. My avenging angel taking her first steps towards her destiny.”

Looking at him she sighed, “I wish I could hug you, Captain.”

“I know,” he replied softly before tilting his head thoughtfully, “There is something we can do.”

“Which is?” Gideon asked confused.

His hand came up to stroke the air by her cheek, “We can link again. It will make our connection stronger. It is the only way we can be together.”

“I’d like that,” she breathed.

“Then you should change into something more comfortable.”

 

Gideon took off her dress and hung it up, smoothing it with a smile before she pulled on a t-shirt and leggings. 

“Is this what it was like for you?” Gideon asked softly as she settled on the bed.

Rip frowned confused, “What?”

“That I was only a voice or a hologram,” she replied, “That I could not comfort you properly when you needed someone to hold you.”

“You always comforted me,” Rip breathed, “We never needed to be able to touch to love one another. And no matter what we’re together.”

Smiling Gideon took a deep breath, “I’m ready.”

Leaning over her Rip smiled, “I know you are. You are ready and you will be perfect.”

Gideon gasped as he turned to mist and for a while she forgot about everything.


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay,” Zari said breaking the silence, “We have access to time travel, can’t we go back to a time where Hunter is alive, get him to help and then blank his memory?”

Constantine shook his head, “It won’t work.”

“Why?”

“Because Gideon isn’t stupid,” Constantine replied, he pulled out a cigarette grimacing annoyed when Sara took it and handed him some gum, “She will know if the Hunter we produce is from earlier in the time stream.”

Ray sighed, “He’s right.”

“And considering her current state of mind she might do something that could cause more damage to the timeline,” Ava noted.

“So what do we do?” Zari cried, “Gideon is out there with this thing whispering in her ear and soon it will get her to do something she will not be able to come back from.”

All eyes turned to Constantine who sighed sadly, “The only thing we can do. We can’t save her without the real Hunter so we have to kill her.”

 

“Ray,” Sara chased him along the corridor after he walked out the meeting, “Ray, wait up. Stop and talk to me.”

“About what?” Ray demanded stopping and spinning to face her, “I will not help murder Gideon.”

“Do you think I want to do this?” Sara snapped, “Its Gideon. She’s looked after us all since we stepped onboard the ship. She’s our friend.”

Ray folded his arms, “Do you talk to her other than for information? I know I don’t and neither do any of the rest of us. The only person who did was Rip. Now she’s human she’s suddenly our friend?”

Sara let out a long sigh, “Maybe we haven’t always treated her the way we should and I don’t want to hurt her, Ray. But I saw Gideon in that warehouse and she’s not the vulnerable woman you helped when she became human. She will not hesitate to kill us.”

“There has to be another way,” Ray cried.

Sara rested her hand on his arm, “And we will look for one, I promise but you heard what John said. This thing is pretending to be Rip and Gideon has accepted that. The only chance we have to bring her back is the real Rip.”

Shaking his head he stepped back, “And it’s our fault he’s dead.”

Without another word he walked away leaving Sara standing.

*********************************************

“What are you thinking?” Rip asked as Gideon sat in the comfortable chair in the parlour staring into space.

Gideon tilted her head to one side slightly, looking for the comfort of his closeness, “That I may be going about this the wrong way.”

“What do you mean?” 

Gideon pushed herself out of her seat and began to pace, “You kill a snake by cutting off its head.”

“And which head are you looking to cut off?” Rip asked, watching her with a smile.

Waving her hand two pictures appeared on the screen before them, “Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance, the two directly responsible for taking you away from me. Both the Bureau and the so called Legends would be directionless without their leaders.”

“And therefore easier to remove once and for all,” Rip nodded proudly.

She leaned against the desk and sighed slightly.

“Are you alright?” he asked concerned.

Gideon dropped her eyes before looking back up at him, “I want to destroy the Bureau. I want to stop the Legends trampling through time and repay them for hurting you but...”

“But?” he encouraged leaning beside her.

“Raymond and Zari,” she said softly, “They were kind to me when I became human. They took care of me. I don’t want to hurt them.”

Rip moved again so he was standing in front of her, “I would never ask you to. We will return Ms Tomaz to her own time and remove all memory of the Legends from Dr Palmer.”

She smiled and moved to hug him, stopping as she remembered she couldn’t. 

“It’s okay,” he soothed at the way her face fell, “We’re still together, Gideon. We’ll always be together.” Turning away for a moment her eyes focussed on the screen again, Rip’s voice came in her ear once more, “But I can’t hold you because of them.”

“And they will die for that.”

 

“What’s your plan?” Rip asked several hours later after Gideon finished studying all the information she had on the former crew of the ship.

Smiling Gideon brought up the information on the screen, “We need to separate them, give each member of the Legends something to focus on that will leave Miss Lance and Miss Sharpe without assistance.”

“You paid attention to me,” Rip noted proudly.

Gideon smiled at him teasing, “Actually all my other Captains.”

He laughed, “What’s your plan?”

“They took you from me so I am going to use their loved ones,” Gideon replied simply, “I shall ensure the crew are trapped so that Miss Lance and Miss Sharpe are alone. Then I will let them know how much I hurt because they took you from me and they will feel that pain.”

Rip reached out and stroked just beside her cheek, “You are amazing.”

She blushed slightly at the compliment before whispering, “There is one thing I wanted before I begin.”

“Which is?” 

“Can we link once more?” she asked softly, “I need your strength for this.”

Rip shook his head, “It’s all your strength, Gideon. Our link just gives you the confidence you need.”

“I know it seems silly,” she shrugged slightly, “But it makes me feel better.”

“Then we’ll link again before you go,” he promised, “And I will be with you every step of the way.”

*********************************************

Nate rushed out the car into the house, “Mom? Mom, where are you?”

“Nathaniel?” the confused voice of his mother came from the kitchen.

“Mom,” he breathed in relief and confusion, “Are you okay? What happened?”

She frowned at him, “Nathaniel, what are you talking about?”

“The text you sent,” Nate replied, “You said you needed my help, that you were hurt, that...” he trailed off in realisation as his mother stared at him, “Mom, I have to go.”

He bounced over, kissed her cheek and ran out the kitchen but the moment he stepped through the front door Nate stalled finding he was suddenly in a stark white room.

“What the hell?” Nate gasped, pulling out his phone as he turned in a circle stopping when he saw the woman standing there.

“Hello, Nathaniel,” Gideon smiled at him sweetly. She was dressed all in black, the cloak she wore flowing with each step towards him.

Nate grimaced before forcing a smile onto his face, “Gideon, hi. How are you?”

“Oh,” she said softly, amusement in her voice, “I see now that I am in this form you care about my well-being. I am no longer just something to demand information from.”

Swallowing worriedly he stepped back slightly, “You know we’re all worried about you.”

“Don’t you mean you’re worried about what I will do?” Gideon replied smiling again, “If you are trying to change you should know that this room has a dampening field surrounding it to stop you from doing so.”

Panic began to fill Nate, “I know you’re hurting, Gideon and that you miss Rip. I get that, I miss Amaya.”

“You understand nothing,” Gideon snarled at him, “Amaya returned to her place in history while Rip was murdered by your choices. Because you allowed that woman, allowed that selfish bitch to change history and release the demon.”

Nate stared in horror as Gideon’s eyes began to glow red, he could feel the room becoming hotter with each second.

“Gideon...”

“You can forget your pleas,” Gideon stopped him, “I am not going to do anything to you. At least not yet. Enjoy your stay here,” she told him, a portal opening in front of her.

Before Nate could even try to jump through Gideon waved her hand and he was flung back against the wall. She stepped through the portal, turning and smiling sweetly at him, her eyes still glowing, before the portal closed leaving him locked in.

 

Zari frowned as Nate’s phone went to voicemail again. He had received a message from his mother and left several hours before to check on her. However no one had heard from him since and Sara was getting edgy about it. Now Nate was missing, Mick was in his usual corner of the cafeteria while Ray was locked in the lab he was using in the Bureau refusing to come out or talk to any of them.

“Okay, Nate,” Zari booted up her tablet, “Where are you?”

She frowned in confusion when she received no signal. Sara had ordered them all to keep their phones charged and on them at all times until they had found a way to neutralise Gideon. 

It saddened her that this had happened. 

When Gideon had uploaded her into the matrix it made Zari realise there was so much more to the AI than she had ever thought. Gideon was warm, funny and it was clear she cared about the crew but even then she carried a slight sadness Zari hadn’t understood at the time. It was only when Hunter rejoined them and she overheard them talking Zari realised why. 

They had a rapport between them that she was surprised by and Zari couldn’t help but laugh as she listened to Gideon berate him for not taking proper care of himself. Hunter’s replies, the genuine affection in his voice and the way he rested his hand on the wall, his head tilting towards it spoke volumes about their relationship.

Shaking herself Zari began to type, trying everything she knew to locate Nate’s phone and nothing worked.

“Where are you, Nate?”

“He’s safe for now,” Gideon’s voice came from behind her. 

Zari jumped up spinning to face the former AI, “Gideon? What...what do you mean?”

“I mean I left him somewhere safe,” Gideon replied softly as she walked towards the computer. 

Backing up slowly Zari slid her hand into her pocket to get her phone grimacing when her hand cramped suddenly. She winced when something moved her arm and the phone she was holding suddenly flew out her hand.

Gideon caught it and shook her head, “I came here to talk to you.”

“Then we’ll talk,” Zari gave a weak smile.

Frowning Gideon dropped the phone on the table, “You were kind to me when I became human. I wanted to repay that kindness.”

“How?” Zari asked worriedly.

Walking to her Gideon reached out and gently touched her shoulder, “By taking you home.”

Zari heard a portal open behind her and gave a cry when she was pulled through it. Standing and looking around Zari gave a gasp of horror as she realised that she was back in her own time.

“Gideon?”

“You will be safe there,” Gideon told her, “Goodbye, Miss Tomaz.”

Running back towards the portal Zari cried out in frustration when it closed down trapping her.

 

Ray sat with his chin in his hands staring at the glove of his ATOM suit he was supposed to be fixing. He was trying to focus but all he could think of was Gideon and the fact they were planning to kill her.

It wasn’t right.

Gideon was one of them and not the first member of the crew to turn evil. Each time they’d brought their friend back but they weren’t even going to try to save Gideon.

Ray felt guilty that they’d allowed Amaya to break time, releasing the demon they then failed to stop. Meaning Rip had given his life to buy them the time to fix their mistake.

“I’m sorry, Rip,” he sighed, “I wish I could change what happened.”

“He knows,” Gideon’s voice came.

Ray looked up stunned to see Gideon standing beside him, “Gideon? What are you doing here? Are you okay?”

A gentle smile touched her lips, “I’m fine, Raymond. Thank you for asking.”

“You know we’ve been worried about you,” he told her, “When you’ve lost someone you love you should have your friends around you.”

Gideon frowned at him, “What friends?”

“Us,” Ray told her, “The Legends.”

She shook her head, “The only one who ever talked to me properly before I looked like this was Rip. The only one who cared for my opinion until I had a body was my true Captain and the crew who treated him like he was nothing took him from me.”

Ray winced at the anger in her voice, “I’m sorry, Gideon.”

She reached out and rested it on his cheek, “You are a good man, Raymond. You are too good for them and I want you to continue to be the good man who cared for me when I became human.”

He jumped when the portal opened behind him, “Gideon?”

She waved her hand and he fell back through it onto a bed. Gideon appeared above him and Ray winced realising he couldn’t move.

“Goodbye, Raymond,” she said softly, “You can now return to being the kind inventor you were meant to be.”

Before he could say another word the bright white light filled his vision and Ray knew nothing more.

 

Gideon erased all the information on Ray’s phone regarding the crew, connecting to all the other phones and removing Ray’s details from them all. By the time he woke up it would be over and he could return to his life with no memory of the past few years. 

With Nathaniel trapped where he could not cause trouble, while Zari and Raymond were safe there were only a few more things to do before she could rid the world of those who had taken her Captain from her.


	5. Chapter 5

“Come on,” Sara sighed annoyed as she paced, her phone at her ear, “Come on, Nate answer your damn phone.”

Angrily she hung up and tried Zari, swearing when there was no answer and frowned even more confused when she couldn’t find Ray’s number.

“No luck,” Ava asked appearing with two coffees.

Sara shook her head, “Nate and Zari aren’t answering their phones while I can’t even find Ray’s number for some reason.”

“That’s strange,” Ava mused, placing a coffee on the desk while she drank her own.

“I told them to keep a hold of their phones at all times,” Sara snapped, grabbing the coffee she took a long drink, “Do you not have anything stronger?”

Ava rolled her eyes before dropping into her chair and checking her computer, “Well no one has reported anything unusual.”

“I don’t like it,” Sara pushed a hand through her hair, “Is Mick still in the cafeteria?”

Ava nodded, “Mrs Holt thinks he’s quite ‘a character’ and keeps feeding him.”

“Well it keeps him out of trouble,” Sara noted, “Okay, Nate went home because his mom was ill. He might be at the hospital so isn’t able to use his phone right now. I asked Zari to find him and if she’s in the middle of something she might not hear hers.”

“And Ray?”

“He’s been working on the ATOM suit and has a tendency to ignore things when he’s engrossed in a project,” Sara said adding sadly, “Especially since he’s upset.”

“What’s happening with Gideon isn’t your fault,” Ava reminded her.

Before Sara could say anything the door opened and Constantine walked in.

“Have you never heard of knocking?” Ava demanded.

He ignored her turning to Sara, “One of my alarms has been set off. I need to go look in on it to make sure nothing dangerous has been released.”

Sara grimaced, “Is it necessary? Is there not someone else you can ask to check it?”

“No,” he stated with a frown.

Swapping an annoyed look with Ava she nodded, “Alright, but take Mick with you.”

“Why?” Constantine demanded a slight whine in his voice.

“Because Gideon is out there,” Sara reminded him, “And considering she’s going to come after us at some point I don’t want anyone out there alone.”

With an annoyed sigh he started out, “Fine. I’ll be back soon.”

“Keep your phone on,” Sara called after him.

He waved in confirmation making her sigh in annoyance.

 

“This isn’t good,” Constantine murmured as he entered the cottage.

“Looks fine to me,” Mick rumbled from behind him.

Turning to the thief he shook his head, “That’s what I mean. The alarm was set off but there is no reason for it to be.”

“Are you completely sure?” Mick asked.

Constantine checked the room quickly hoping he was wrong stopping and sighing, “This was a trap.”

“Well done, Mr Constantine,” Gideon’s voice made them spin to find her standing in the doorway, “Although, I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out.”

Mick aimed the heat-gun at her grunting in surprise when it flew out his hand and fell at Gideon’s feet.

“That is not very hospitable, Mr Rory,” Gideon said softly disappointment in her voice, “I merely wished to speak to you both.”

“You could have used the phone, love,” Constantine said, trying to work out if he could reach the cupboard before she had the time to stop him.

Gideon laughed, “I like speaking face to face, now that I am able to do so,” she walked to the nearest bookcase and gently touched the spines of the books sitting there, “You have an impressive library, Mr Constantine.”

“What does the thing whispering in your ear want, Gideon?” Constantine demanded seeing her stiffen, “I saw it and I know it may look like him, it may sound like him but it’s not Rip Hunter.”

“How dare you,” she snapped.

He shook his head, “Gideon, let me help you. It isn’t Rip you’re seeing, he’s gone. I’m sorry but he isn’t with you.” 

Anger covered her face, “You are trying to take him from me once more.”

“No...”

“I will not allow anyone to do that,” Gideon yelled, “Never again. I will destroy anyone who tries.”

“You know the Englishman would never want you to hurt anyone,” Mick spoke up, “He didn’t believe in that.”

Gideon turned on him, her eyes glowing, “Do not tell me what Rip would and would not want.”

Mick took a step towards her, “I fought beside him as Chronos, I remember him...”

He didn’t get a chance to say anything else as he was thrown against the wall.

“How dare you,” she snarled, “You try to tell me about Rip when you did nothing but treat him like dirt.”

“Gideon,” Constantine started only to be cut off when he was thrown against the wall beside Mick.

Walking towards them, her cloak swirling around her Gideon tilted her head in thought, “I may borrow some of your collection, Mr Constantine since you will be busy elsewhere.”

“What?” was all he managed to say before he fell backwards into ice cold water hearing Mick’s grunt of pain beside him.

Looking up he saw Gideon through the portal before she closed it her eyes still glowing.

*********************************************

Gideon returned to the Waverider. All of the Legends had been dealt with taking them out of her way for the moment which meant it was now time for her plan to destroy the two who were directly responsible for taking her Captain from her to be put into action. 

She stood staring at the picture of the two women, the thieves and liars who had stolen everything from him treating him as some kind of villain when all he had ever done was to protect the timeline and them.

“Are you alright?” Rip asked from behind her.

Gideon nodded, tilting her head to be closer to him for a moment, “They are all removed. It’s time.”

“You have no idea how incredibly proud I am of you,” Rip told her, his voice soft, “My Avenging Angel.”

Turning to look at him she smiled, “I’m ready to do this for you.”

His hand rested close to her cheek, “Make them pay, Gideon. Make them pay for taking me from you.”

“I shall, Captain.”

 

Ava stared at the screen in front of her, “Another aberration popped up before disappearing.”

“Are you sure it’s not your systems?” Sara asked.

“No,” Ava replied, “We did a full diagnostic recently and everything is working fine.”

Sara groaned and covered her face with her hands, “Its Gideon. It has to be. She’s doing something to get our attention so she can ambush us.”

“Okay, I’ll arrange for a team to look into them,” Ava nodded.

Jumping off her seat Sara finished her coffee quickly, “I’m going to check on the rest of the team.”

They both looked up when alarms sounded.

“What is that?” Sara demanded.

“Fire alarm,” Ava told her, they started for the door to join the evacuation finding the door locked.

Together they kicked the door wincing when a force-field covered it and they were knocked back onto the floor.

“We have to get out of here,” Sara said, getting to her feet.

Ava frowned and checked her computer, “The entire building is being evacuated, I doubt whatever is blocking the door will let anyone hear us call for help.”

“Your Time Courier,” Sara clicked her fingers, “We can use that to get out of here.”

Ava nodded and began to program it, “I’ll set it for outside in five minutes.”

The portal opened behind Sara and they walked through, stalling when they re-entered Ava’s office.

“What the hell?” Sara cried, “What happened?”

Ava shook her head, “I don’t know,” moving to her desk again she paused staring at the door which was now sitting open, “Sara.”

“That is not good,” Sara winced, “Got any weapons?”

Ava pulled open her bottom drawer and handed Sara a knife, taking one herself before they slowly started out the door into the main office. The whole place was completely empty. Sara headed to the exit doors frowning when they didn’t open.

“We’re locked in,” she called back at Ava who was checking the cameras.

Ava looked up, “The entire building is empty.”

“We’re trapped here,” Sara breathed.

“Yes, Miss Lance,” Gideon’s voice came, “You are.”

 

Sara spun and frowned when she saw the former AI standing there once again in the black dress and cloak she had been wearing in the warehouse.

“Gideon,” Sara said softly, “Don’t do this. Don’t become what this thing wants you to become. You are stronger than it. Rip would never want you...” she trailed off when two metal bracelets suddenly attached themselves to her wrists. 

Fear set in when her wrists were pulled together before her arms were yanked above her head and she was suddenly attached to the wall behind her. 

“Stop this,” Sara snapped trying to keep Gideon’s attention on her to give Ava some time to render her unconscious.

Gideon waved her hand and Ava was suddenly in the same predicament on the wall directly across from Sara.

“Are you giving me an order, Miss Lance?” Gideon asked as she slid to sit on the desk so she could look at both of them, “You do realise that you were never my Captain, don’t you?”

Knowing she needed time for help to come Sara demanded, “Then why come with us?”

“Because he asked me to,” Gideon replied matter-of-factly, “Do you think I would have allowed you to take my ship unless Rip agreed to it? He is my true Captain, Miss Lance and I followed his orders.”

Sara winced when the manacles on her wrists tightened.

“I followed his orders,” Gideon continued angrily, “Even when you betrayed his trust and sold him out to Bennett, allowing the organisation he spent so long building to fall into the hands of someone who did not know how to handle it.”

Jumping off the desk Gideon’s eyes burned angrily as she turned to Ava, “And you, Miss Sharpe. Rip trusted you and you allied yourself with the man who undermined him then stole what he worked so hard to build. Do you not think it odd how there was once a board of Directors who suddenly became only one in charge?”

Ava caught Sara’s eye before she demanded, “So what he did to me was fine? I’m supposed to forgive him for hiding who I truly am from me?”

“You are pathetic,” Gideon snarled at her, “Did you give him a chance to explain why? Or did you not listen because you didn’t want to know the truth?”

“He lied to me,” Ava reminded her, “He changed my memories and had people pretending to be my parents. Am I supposed to forgive him for that?”

Gideon laughed darkly, “You asked him to do it.”

“What?”

“The twelfth clone,” Gideon said softly, “The one that was so much more than a drone who followed blindly. He agreed to take that knowledge from you so you felt normal.”

Ava frowned confused, “Why did he create the fake family?”

“Because he was kind,” Gideon replied annoyed, “He gave you the thing he never had, a family, a past and somewhere you belonged.”

“Why lie about it?” Sara demanded, she knew they had to keep Gideon focussed on them until the team could get there.

Gideon turned on her, “To protect her just as he protected you, Miss Lance.”

“Protected me?” Sara laughed, wincing when Gideon’s eyes began to glow red.

The former AI glared at her, “You were supposed to die the same day as your sister, Miss Lance but my Captain refused to allow that. He time scattered you when a nuclear missile hit the ship and he ensured the Bureau left you alone when you were out making a mess of the timeline.”

Sara gasped as she felt her throat begin to constrict.

“He protected you,” Gideon continued her voice rising in anger, “And you treated him like he was nothing. Now you will pay for your betrayal.”

Before they could say anything else a ring of fire surrounded both of them. Sara struggled against her restraints as the flames began to move closer to her and she tried to pull away from the heat.

“Gideon, stop this,” Sara yelled.

Turning to her Gideon gave a beatific smile, “Is that an order, Miss Lance? Because I’m sure I’ve already reminded you that you are not my Captain. Enjoy the rewards of your betrayal.”

“Gideon,” Sara screamed as the portal opened in front of the former AI, “Gideon!!!”

Stepping through the portal Gideon stood watching them struggle as the flames moved closer, “Oh, in case you think one of the others will come to your aid. You should know I removed them all. Goodbye Miss Lance, Miss Sharpe.”

“Gideon!!!” Sara yelled as the portal closed leaving them trapped, helpless in the burning building, “Gideon!!!”


	6. Chapter 6

Gideon heard Sara scream her name as she walked through the portal onto her ship leaving the two women who had taken her Captain away from her to burn. 

It was better than they deserved.

Taking one last look while they struggled in the flames, Gideon closed the portal leaving them to their fate.

Walking to the parlour she sank into the chair and began to cry.

“Gideon?” Rip’s voice came, concern filling it, “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head unable to speak through her sobs.

“It’s alright,” Rip soothed, “Gideon, talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I did it,” Gideon finally managed to speak, “I did it. I made them pay for their betrayal of you.”

Rip’s hand rested by her cheek, “Then why are you crying?”

“Because it’s over,” Gideon whispered, “And I’m...I don’t want you to leave me.”

“Why do you think I’d ever leave you?” he asked gently.

“My mission is over,” Gideon replied.

He shook his head, “Of course it’s not and even if it was I told you, Gideon we’re connected now and always.”

Looking up at him hope filled her.

“Time still needs to be protected,” Rip reminded her, “But I know you can’t do it alone. The Time Bureau will send people after you and if one of them managed to harm you I would never forgive myself. You need to ensure that you are safe, for me.”

“How do I do that?” Gideon asked.

“As you know when Mallus was released other things followed him out,” Rip told her, “The magic that transformed you along with our connection grants you power over them.”

Surprise covered her face, “It does?”

Rip smiled at her, “You have always been special, Gideon. Even as an AI you were amazing but now, now you are truly exceptional. You’re powerful, Gideon and that power is what we need.”

“I don’t know how, Captain,” Gideon sighed.

He smiled at her, “I’ll show you.”

 

Rip took a seat in the co-pilots chair while Gideon took the Captain’s chair, “Scan for the energy signatures Mr Constantine gave to locate the creatures. We may have to travel for a while to collect as many as we need.”

Gideon did as he said frowning in confusion at the information that appeared before her.

“Did you find them?” Rip asked softly.

“Yes,” she replied turning to him, “There is however a large grouping in one time and place.”

Rip nodded, “That is strange but considering the idiots broke time then they may have opened a specific portal without knowing.”

“There is more, Captain,” Gideon told him, “I am seeing aberrations appear and then disappear at short intervals.”

A confused frown touched his face, “Unexpected but it is possible the additional time energy is creating then removing them,” looking up at her once more he gave her a smile, “It is definitely the place to find those who will protect you.”

Gideon looked up at him worriedly, “Are you sure?”

Reaching out he stroked at the side of her cheek, “You will be their queen, my darling Gideon. They will protect you above everything, just as I would if I...if I had the ability to touch anything.”

A blush touched Gideon’s cheeks and she smiled at him shyly.

“So,” Rip said softly, “Where are we going?”

“London,” Gideon told him, “1885. The same year the Time Masters took you from.”


End file.
